FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to valves that control the flow of water from a pressurized water line to the water reservoir. This valve will be controlled both by a float and by a hydraulically-pressured valve, preventing water leaks which occur in existing flush systems. This valve will shut off the inlet to the reservoir without regard to the water level in the reservoir. Such valve is disclosed in my earlier invention, which has been approved (U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,280). The present invention improves the previous one by eliminating a seal which could fail.
In my previous disclosure, the valve body consists of a diaphragm which pressed a valve to its seat in order to close or open the flow of water to the reservoir. Such diaphragm is being pushed by water pressure after a preset time or by a float lever mechanically whenever the water level in the reservoir rises to the filled level. The contact between the float lever and said diaphragm is a plunger which is connected to the diaphragm and extended through the valve body and out of the valve body. Such plunger is loosely fit to the valve body and a seal is placed in a groove at the valve body in order to assure sealing of the chamber where such diaphragm is seated.
Since such a seal in exposed to breakdown and failure, it is essential to eliminate this possibility by redesigning the structure of the valve body within the scope of the invention.
The object of the present invention is to achieve the advantages of the previous valve with a better, simplified design to assure its long life.